


Chris is Worried about Future Competition

by WitchQueen (zvi)



Series: Scenes from a Hat [1]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Popslash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-31
Updated: 2002-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/WitchQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Carter sounds like shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris is Worried about Future Competition

Chris sat up and rubbed his eyes. "The fuck happened to Aaron Carter?"

Joey, who was listening to Michael Jackson's Off the Wall and deeply involved in what life was like when he was six, closed his eyes.

JC, who was reading a packet he'd had someone at Jive put together on Usher, looked up. "Um, what?"

Chris pointed at the monitor showing the current acts. "The kid still looks okay, but he sounds awful. Like, is he ill? Are they making a three year-old perform with a sickness? Isn't that illegal?"

JC closed his eyes and leaned closer to the monitor speakers. He hummed along for a few bars to "I Want Candy" and bleated softly after Aaron hit a particularly flat note. He shivered. "I hope he's just sick."

Chris blinked. "JC, that's cold."

JC shook his head. "He's, like, 12, 13."

"Oh, puberty. Hmm, you're right. His voice is changing." Chris cocked his head sideways. "I don't think he's blowing up like Nick Carter, but Nick was like 16 before he got big, right?" He got up. He was very, very tempted to do a handstand, but he didn't want to fall down. He didn't have extra warddrobe if his outfit got trashed. "His voice sounds like shit, though. I wonder if he's going to end up really deep. Maybe he'll be a baritone."

JC rolled his eyes and went back to his Usher history project.

Chris walked behind JC's chair and started pulling on JC's hair. "Maybe he'll start a duet sort of thing with Jamie Lynn. They'll be a Captain and Tenille for the 21st Century." He tugged on JC's ears. "Does the world really need a new Captain and Tenille? Especially if they're, like, five."

Chris suddenly felt himself being picked up from behind. "Are you messing up JC's hair?" panted Lance in his ear.

"Dude, where did you come from? And also, you're going to mess up your back, lifting me like that. Don't do that, Bass, you only get one back."

"I came from taking a cell phone call outside. And you've got to lay off JC's head. I realize it's all curly and shiny and pretty and shit, but he likes it to be a certain way before he performs. Leave him alone." Lance let Chris drop to the floor.

Chris turned around and nodded solemnly. "Sometimes, I need to be told these things." He kissed Lance on the forehead. "I vote against replacing you with Aaron Carter, no matter how deep his voice gets or how popular he is with the teenies."

Lance nodded, but he spoke very slowly as he answered. "That's good, because he sounds like shit tonight."

"Puberty doesn't last forever, Bass."

"Did for you." Lance ran.


End file.
